The Doctor Lands in Los Santos
by SweetNightmareX
Summary: The TARDIS landed the duo, Doctor and Rose, somewhere where crime rates are high and everyone is usually on the toes. What they don't expect is a trio that will turn there lives upside down. Rated M for language, possible sexual content, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or GTA nor the characters from them.

Author's note: My first time at trying to do a cross over and a fanfiction at that xD but anyway... Enjoy!

* * *

The gentle hum of the TARDIS filled the Doctor's mind with a sense of peace. He fluttered about the console punching buttons, turning dials, and pulling levers. A trip to the 1970s! Disco night was promised to his little pink and yellow human and that will happen. He didn't want to disappoint his companion.

"Come one, Old Girl, we got to get this right!" He told his precious time machine.

The TARDIS shook fiercly as if on que after that, causing the Doctor to hold tightly to the railing. A shriek sounded throughout the magnificent ship.

"Doctor! What's wrong with the TARDIS?!" Rose squeaked as she tumbled into the grand control room.

"I don't know!" He held onto the railing tighter and caught Rose as she fell into him.

The ship gave one more last shake and then continued with its gentle hum. Rose and the Doctor look the doorway that usually leads to amazing places and adventures that surpassed imagination and then back at each other.

"Doctor..Where are we?" his pink and yellow human asked.

"I don't know, Rose." He said and quickly a smile swept across his gorgeous face,"But we can find out! Allons-y!"

He grabbed Rose's hand and strode towards the door. 'At least she hasn't changed into anything else yet. Who knew where the were.' He thought as he eyed the deep blue tank, grey sweatpants, and white trainers she was wearing. He smirked as something else crossed his mind.

"Doctor! Who's opening the door first?" Rose looked at him excitedly.

"You do the honors, Lady Rose." He chuckled as he said that to her.

Rose smiled widely and pushed the door open until a blinding white light shone through the crack.

* * *

Author's Note: The chapters will be short until I first get into it, but they should get longer. And..I may not update everyday, but it I will try to manage one a week since I have to juggle work, college, high school, and life outside the internet xD Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

'Ah Los Santos.' Trevor thought. He pulled his red pickup into the parking lot of The Los Santos Coffee Stop. Michael and Franklin were standing outside on the sidewalk waiting to greet him.

"Trevor! Long time no see!" Michael said hitting the hillbilly looking psycho on the back.

"Mike, don't touch me unless you want me to shove my fist down your fucking throat." Trevor growled at his old crime partner.

"Woah, homies! Let's calm down!" Franklin pushed both of them apart.

The two men glared at each other once more before they all sat down at a table outside of the coffee shop.

"What's up, Mikey? Why did you have to call us here on the god awful day?" Trevor frowned if could frown more than he always did.

"I think we need to get together like old times and hang. Well with Franklin instead of…Brad." Michael flinched at the name.

It was still sore subject between them. He didn't think Trevor accepted the fact Brad was dead.

"Fuck no, man" franklin blurted, "I ain't getting high with you bitches!"

"Yes you are." Trevor grumbled back.

"Fine, but look man, don't do nothing funny. I remember the last time." Franklin winced as he recalled the last time they were out having fun.

They had gotten high and drunk the last time and went to the strip joint and oh, man. Only Michael ended up with a woman. Franklin and Trevor however…they got to know each other more than they ever thought they could. Sex between them was probably was the worst they ever had, but it got majorly heated with the whips and handcuffs.

"Then we meet at the bar tonight." Michael rubbed his hands together.

A piercing cry of a alien sound echoed around them. Doo-wee-doo. It repeated several times until it stopped. All three guys turned their heads to the right towards the sidewalk and gaped as they saw a giant blue box. A blue box that just appeared there. Out of nowhere! The door of the box creaked open and two people stepped out. A man in a blue and brown pinstripe suit and a small attractive blonde who looked like she was fixing to go jogging if it was winter stepped out of it. If it even gets that cold here in Los Santos. The two people stopped dead in their tracks, smiles disappearing. They locked into a staring contest with the three men.

"What the actual fuck?" Trevor asked no one in particular.

"Umm..Where are we?" The strange man in the suit asked in a deep british accent.

They stared at each other for several more seconds before Franklin finally spoke," You are in Los Santos, man."


End file.
